


Start The Motion

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Casual Violence, Drabble, Gen, Knives, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “You know you could just go to a doctor right?”





	Start The Motion

**Author's Note:**

> iamalivenow stop thinking about jon and daisy challenge 
> 
> title from darren korb's signals
> 
> not beta'd

“You know you could just go to a doctor right?”  
  
“I could do a lot of things.” He watches her stretch on the floor of his office, their office really, at this point. Daisy spends more time with him then anyone else and Jon doesn't mind. Let Basira get her paranoia kick out of the way like he got his, and then Daisy and Basira would be fine, and Jon would be- “Doesn't mean I'm interested in doing them.”

Jon would be back to usual.   
  
“Just-” He waves a hand in an attempt of casualty. “You'll tell someone if it gets worse right?”   
  
“Obviously.”   
  
There's a moment of awkward silence in the room, just the tick of the clock before Jon opens his mouth again because he doesn't know what else to do.   
  
“There's no way you can overexert yourself right because-”   
  
“No, Jon.”   
  
“Because Basira would crucify me.” She arcs, arm over her head reaching towards her leg. Jon never knew she was this flexible- why would she even need to be with a gun-   
  
“Basira doesn't care.”   
  
“That's not true.” Jon swallows. “She cares a lot, she's just-”   
  
“Paranoid.” Daisy sits back up and curls in the other direction. “My hearing didn't go- in there.” The coffin still leans against the wall in the corner. There was talk of moving it up to storage, but then Lukas could get to it. So it's not been moved an inch. “Useless brutality and sensible violence aside.” She finishes her stretch and sits back up. “My hearing's always been great. Maybe even naturally.”   
  
“And my door isn't that thick.”   
  
She shakes her head and stands slowly, pitching forward until she catches herself on the desk.   
  
“It was eight months for her. Expecting her to still care-” It comes out short, clipped in a way that Jon has learned to mean near tears.   
  
He clears his throat and Daisy stares at him.   
  
“She cared. She cares. She'll keep caring.”   
  
“Yeah, she cared,” Daisy says, and Jon stares down at his hands instead of saying that it's just a phase Basira has to get over because then that's admitting something out loud that he doesn't want to say and Daisy doesn't want to hear.   
  
“I know you don't trust me, traditionally.” He doesn't meet her gaze, now that he feels it on him. “But she does. A lot. That's why-” That's why he did stupid things, that's why she's doing them now. He swallows again. “She cares.”   
  
“Right. And you're the expert.”   
  
“Hm.” Very eloquent. Just like always. “I can See can't I?”   
  
“Spying on us again?”   
  
“Ah-” Jon finally glances up, and there she is, lips a thin line of poorly concealed irritation. “No. Sorry for- for bringing it up.”   
  
“Thanks for the effort, I guess.”   
  
It's feels as cheap as it sounds. 

  
…

  
  
Daisy can't sleep in the Institute because the casket bothers her (even he can hear the cramped casket sing now, unavoidable) and in another, probably misguided, attempt at extending an olive branch, Jon invites her into his flat.   
  
He sleeps on his couch, and she sleeps in his bed, and he doesn't mind until he wakes up in the middle of the night, and she's staring down at him, knife in a loose grip at her side and Jon really can't do much other than give her a look. In the dim light of the room, he sees her, Sees her, and can't keep the frown from his face. Two monsters.

He follows it with a “Really?” when she doesn't do anything.   
  
“Reflex.”   
  
“Right.” And still, she stands there, his old kitchen knife threatening to stab through the floorboards or through him at any given moment. “It's dull.”   
  
“What?” At least that snaps her out of it, to some degree.   
  
“It's dull.” He sits up slowly, blanket pooling around his waist before slipping down to the floor. “If you're going to gut me-”   
  
“I wasn't going to gut you-”   
  
“Stab me then-”   
  
“Please, I'm not an amateur.”   
  
“That's really nice to hear, Daisy. Reassuring.”   
  
“I thought it would be.” He curls his fingers around the knife handle slowly, and she lets it go with only a moment of hesitation.   
  
“When you-” He mimes the knife over his throat, and when she shakes her head he mimes pressing it through his neck she nods finally, satisfied that he got there. “At least kill me quick.”   
  
“Obviously.” She gets closer and traces the old scar she left him along his throat. “I can hear your pulse.”   
  
“Yes, yes, you're very scary.” She grins, a little wide at the edges, teeth just catching in the glow of the moon, and steps out of Jon's way when he gets up and puts the knife back into the block on the kitchen counter. The other knives are scattered on the counter, like she was choosing, feeling the weight of them, deciding what would slide into his skin the best.   
  
“You can take your bed back. Lock the door.”   
  
“...Will that keep you out?”   
  
“Probably not.” Daisy sits down on the couch and tugs his blanket back up. “But you'll hear me coming, at least.”   
  
“At least." He's pretty sure if she wanted to she could get into his room silently, through the windows maybe. He's not even sure they lock. "Look at the bright side, though.”   
  
“What's that?”   
  
“At least you're strong enough to hold the knife.”   
  
She smiles, really genuinely smiles, for the first time since the both of them had been out of the casket. 

He returns one on his way back into his room.

His chest feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) [ or here](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
